The Lone She-Wolf
by Lone Wolf. Alpha
Summary: What if another wolf followed Kibas pack on their way to paradise? What if that wolf turned out to be female? Will the pack break apart because of this stranger wolf? Read and find out for yourselves. Pairing between Toboe and my OC. Rated K for swearing, and blood.
1. Away From Home

The air lingered with the smell of Lunar flowers, only to be covered up by the Nobles stench. I kept my head low to the ground as I trudged through the snow, not daring to look back at the city that had been my home. With the smell of Lunar flowers no longer in the city, I had no reason to stay. My ears twitched at the sound of gun-shots. I couldn`t care less about what was going on.

"Now what?", I asked myself as I looked down at my dirtied paws.

I honestly had no idea where to go, or what to do. But instinct took over and I just kept going straight. I`ve always questioned my choice of living with the humans, seeing as i`m a wolf. My name is Misty, i`m a pure black she-wolf.


	2. The chase is on

Hey! Sorry it took so long for me to post a new story. I had to re-write my story like three times. So anyways, I do NOT own Wolfs Rain, but it`d be awesome if I did. Hey, a girl can dream! Well I hope you enjoy my story, and I`ll try to post a new chapter a whole lot faster next time!

* * *

><p>It`s been a few days since I've left the city. Since then, I haven`t eaten. Just the thought of food made my stomach let out a low growl.<p>

"Shut up", I said to my empty stomach.

I sniffed the air, hoping to catch the whiff of an animal or something. Nothing. I then abandoned the thought of food, and looked around for shelter to get out of this storm. I was in luck. I walked over to what seemed to be an old, worn down trailer. I went to the front and tried to open the door, which was sadly locked. I decided to just rest under the trailer instead. As I made my way under, I noticed that there was a familiar scent. Though I didn`t know the scents owner, I have occasionally smelled it around the city. Then I noticed that the scent belonged to a wolf, and it wasn't alone.

"There're others like me", I whispered happily to myself.

For as long as I can remember, I`ve never met another wolf. I`ve had to struggle to survive ever since I was a pup. Of course, things got easier when I found the city. I slowly found myself starting to doze off, so I closed my eyes and prayed that I wouldn`t get attacked while sleeping.

The next morning, I quickly got up and continued my journey once more. After what seemed like hours of walking, I finally made my way out of the snow and into a more dessert like biome. And my eyes just happened to land on a rabbit, completely oblivious to its surroundings. I licked my lips as I went into my wolf form, and slowly made my way towards the little animal. Once I thought I was close enough, I pounced on the rabbit, causing it to let out a horrific cry, which was quickly silenced by the sound of its neck being snapped in my jaws.

"Sorry little guy, but everybody`s got to eat, and you just happened to be on the menu", I spoke before eating.

Once there was only bones of the carcass, I cleaned myself up a little and studied my surroundings. What caught my eyes, was what looked to be ruins of an ancient city. Out of curiosity, I ran to the city, hoping to find the wolves that I smelled the day before. What I hadn't been counting on, was a high tech, missile armed, robot to chase me! Worst part about it, I lost the scent of the wolves!

"What the hell is up with this robot?!" I shouted as I narrowly dodged the missiles being shot at me.

Normally, I would have fought back, but fighting on an empty stomach was out of the question. That, and I wasn't much of a fighter. I was so deep in thoughts that I had yet to notice that I was chased out of the city. Once realizing where I was, I tried to outsmart the robot and head back to the ruins. The robot was having none of that. It then started shooting rapid bullets at me. Those were harder to dodge. I let out a small yelp as I felt a bullet enter my back left leg. I began to slow down, giving the robot a chance to catch up. As it neared, I began growling at it, warning it not to come close. If there was one thing I hated, it was being backed into a corner!

"Stay away!" I shouted as I launched myself at it.

I aggressively started biting at the guns on it. After finding that not being affective, I noted that I was near a cliff.

'_Maybe I can trick it over the edge'_ I thought.

I jumped off the robot and ran towards the cliff. I looked over the edge and noticed the running water below. As the robot approached, I started backing up until my back paws could no longer move back. The robot then stopped and pointed its machine gun at me. As the guns barrel started to spin, I jumped out of the way as the bullets hit the cliffs edge. I then ran behind it. It turned around and started shooting at me again. I continued to run in circles around the robot until the ground below us became unstable, due to the bullets piercing through the ground. A huge crack formed in the ground around us. As I felt the ground below us start to break off the cliffs edge, I jumped away as the ground fell into the running water below, taking the robot with it.

"That took *_pant_* longer than *_pant_* I wanted", I complained at I limped back towards the ruins.

I looked up at the sky, looking to see where the sun was at.

"It`s a little past noon", I said to myself.

There was still plenty of time to find clues of the scent of the wolves. As I re-entered the city, I quickly began my search. About half an hour later, I finally found the wolves' scent! I began to follow the scent until I entered another snowy biome. I hesitated at first, but knowing that I had to go into the snow to find the wolves, I trudged forward. As I went deeper into the snow, I felt the bitter cold nip at my skin. Snow has never been my forte, especially since I didn't blend in at all.

Being a black wolf does give me an advantage when it comes to night hunting, but other than that, I`m at a complete dis-advantage. It also doesn't help that the Nobles stench has rubbed off on me.

I was snapped out of my thoughts at the sound of a distant howl.

"Could it be…!?" I questioned, running towards the howl.

* * *

><p>So how was it? So, who do you think made the howl? I wonder... Well I hope you liked it and that you`ll leave me some positive feedback for better stories in the future! And, if your confused where this chapter took place, it was first city that Kiba and his pack went to in the beggining of Wolfs rain, and the robot that attacked Misty was a different robot than the one that attacked Kibas pack.<p> 


	3. Hell city

"Could it be...?!" I questioned running towards the howl.

As I kept running, I slowly started to slow down, due to the bullet in my back leg.

"Damn robot" I muttered to myself, "I really need to get this wound treated".

After running for a few, I finally had to stop. As I continued to walk after a few, I noticed that I was walking alongside a train track.

"Is there a city?" I asked myself.

Putting that aside, I kept my head high as the wind started to pick up. After about fifteen minutes of walking, I came to a ledge. Down below was an ocean. Looking out on the large body of water, I saw what seemed to be a small island. On the island was a city.

"No matter where I go, it's all the same; One big hell hole" I commented on the condition of the city, while comparing it to the city in which I came from.

Looking around, I noticed that the train led to the island.

'Great' I thought. There was no way that I would have been able to get over in my current condition.

As I cautiously walked on the train track, I became more and more curious as to what or who I would find in the small city.

When I finally got to the island, I went into my human form and casually walked away from the tracks.

My first impression of the city: very somber. As I walked down the street, many of the locals gave me bizarre looks. It made me feel uncomfortable. But what really ate at me was that there were so many wolves. Most though didn't look to friendly, so I was safe and avoided them. However, the scent that I've been following was definitely here. Trying to single out one scent in this wolf packed city was nearly impossible. But, if you're someone like me and you've depended on scent your whole life, it was easy.

"Got it!" I said as I finally picked up the scent.

I continued to follow the scent until I came to the edge of the island. I was in what looked to be some sort of graveyard. The malodorous smell became overpowering and the sudden urge to lose my lunch was threatening me. Trying to ignore the stench, I looked around and saw an old wolf digging a hole.

"Hey, have you seen any wolves pass by recently?" I asked the old wolf.

He looked at me and gave me the wolf equivalent of a smile, "Sure have".

"Really?! How long ago?" I questioned.

"Oh, I'd say about an hour ago" he responded as he continued to dig his hole.

"Thanks!" I said before wandering off in search of the wolves, in which I now knew were still in the city.


End file.
